An anchor bolt is typically used to attach objects or structures to a base material. The general components of an anchor bolt are a stud, a wedge and a sleeve portion. In use, a hole is drilled or otherwise formed in the base material that has a diameter only slightly larger than that of the wedge and the sleeve of the anchor bolt. This allows passage of the wedge and the sleeve of the anchor bolt into the hole. Upon rotation of the stud, the wedge moves axially along the stud and, due to the abutment between the wedge and the sleeve, causes an expansion of the sleeve. The expansion of the sleeve causes the anchor bolt to thereby become anchored in the base material.
The proper function of anchor bolts as described above in part relies on the presence of friction between the wedge and the sleeve to inhibit rotation of the wedge relative to the sleeve. A lack of sufficient friction, however, can result in the wedge simply rotating along with the stud and, therefore, failing to move axially along the stud. In such a case, the expansion of the sleeve may not occur and the ability of the anchor bolt to become anchored in the base material may be reduced.